


Sacred

by MisterMittins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Jealous Sans, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sans Being Sans, gender neutral reader, sans will be a dick, will be fights, will tag as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMittins/pseuds/MisterMittins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to all their good times? They laughed and ate at Grillby’s, made friends and broke the barrier. So why? Why did they RESET? They seemed so happy to be back on the surface.</p><p>To keep count of how many times he had watched this same thing happen, watched as Papyrus tried his best to befriend them, watched as Frisk silently slaughtered every helpless monster they came across, it would drive him insane to know just how many times he’s seen this. He can remember -this one time- when Frisk scribbled something about their ‘older sibling’ in the snow. But that was long ago. Frisk has since then givin’ up on this ‘sibling’. Now, They kill just for the hell of it. </p><p>That was, until the blue jacket wearing skeleton came face to face with this sacred ‘older sibling’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's reset.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, my first time putting one up on Aoo. This is just a brief, little thing to kinda introduce a slip of the past.

_How many times had this happened already? ___

He stepped back, plastered grin mocking the child before him as they missed hitting him once again. His white pinpricks followed each move, dodging the attacks with ease. Frisk launched themselves forward, knife moving to swipe at Sans again. He sighed, flicking his wrist to the left and watching as the child was flung carelessly into a wall of bones. 

Frisk let out a pain filled gurgle, drawing a sharp breath when their small body was pierced by white. 

“C’mon, pal.” Sans sighed, shoving his hand back into his pocket. He watched Frisk twitch against the wall of bone, blood dripping from the gaping holes the bones left. Their SOUL dimmed and dimmed and dimmed and dimmed till it was hardly even a light pink color. “You’d be doin’ us all a favor if you’d just stop, kid.” 

Frisk gurgled blood quietly, letting the red cells spill from their lips and pool below them. The knife slipped from their hand, clattering against the halls stone floor. Big, brown eyes were filled with the same regret and tears he had seen every other time they ‘battled’. Sans narrowed his gaze at the kid, growling under his breath and pulling his hand back out. He had long since givin up on changing the kids mind. Sans had stopped caring about most things after the third genocide run. 

Frisk whined quietly, watching Sans flex his phalanges. 

“See you in the next run.” 


	2. There's a talking flower and a giant nice goat lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to trust Frisk about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, yaaay.

Red burned in your vision under closed eyelids. A groggy groan escaped your lips as you reached a hand up to rub your tender temples, easing the drumming headache away before letting your eyes flutter open. Immediately you closed them again, the bright sunbeam blinding you for a mere moment. The headache returned for a wave or two, then dissipated again. 

Another groan. 

Your arm moved to cover your eyes, blocking the sun from view while your other arm wrapped snuggly around the smaller form pressed against your stomach. You hummed in thought, trying to remember what had happened before you woke up. Lips turning into a scowl, you cursed your blurred memory. 

You remembered running after someone, screaming their name, and then falling. Who were you chasing again? Fred? Franny? Franchesta? Frin? Fri-

Frisk?

“Frisk!?” You sat up with a jolt, eyes darting down to the brunette child snuggled up to your abdomen. Their hands gripped your shirt tight, face peaceful and void of any worry. You began to shake them -not roughly of course- worry filling your heart to the brick. “Frisk? Honey? Are you okay?” 

They shifted slightly, taking a deep breath before their eyes opened. You let out a soft sigh, setting a hand on their head and ruffling their hair a bit. This caused them to look up at you groggily, blinking a few times.

“You gave me a real scare there, Frisk.” You smiled down at them, running your fingers through their brown mop with a relieved sigh. You went to move them from your lap -so you could stand- when Frisk suddenly threw themselves at you. Their arms wrapped around your neck in a tight embrace, face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. Soft, almost inaudible whimpers emitted from them and you quickly wrapped your arms around them. “Whoa whoa, Frisk what’s wrong?” 

_Other than us waking up in this cave._

You rubbed circles on their back, humming a quiet tune while you rocked back and forth. They hadn’t stopped sniffling and crying for a while, just like when they would have nightmares back at home, and you continued to calm them the entire time. You sat patiently, worried, but caring for them. When Frisk finally pulled away -wiping tears away with the sleeve of their sweater- you gave them a questioning look. 

“You alright now?”

They nodded, hands moving to sign. 

_‘Yes. I’ve missed you.’_

You gave another look to them, but Frisk shook their head and pushed themselves up. Moving, you too stood, brushing the dirt off yourself. You looked around silently, Frisk grabbing your hand and beginning to pull you off the patch of yellow flowers you had woken up on. They pulled you and pulled you till you both came to a new room, a single beam of light shining down on a small patch of grass. As you grew closer, you spotted another yellow flower. 

“Howdy- Oh, you again.”

You squeaked in surprise, eyes widening at the sight of the talking flower. It’s face turned down into a scowl at Frisk -You made a side note to ask them about the ‘again’ thing-, black eyes flickering to you in curiosity. “Who’s this idiot?” 

Frisk moved away from you a bit, kneeling in front of the flower and signing quickly. You caught a few words, having been facing their back, but were otherwise confused on the situation. 

“What makes you think I wanna help you?” The flower snapped at Frisk and you took a step forward, eyes narrowing down at the puny flower. “Last time I checked, YOU hated everyone.”

Frisk signed some more.

The flower seemed to consider their words this time, mouth forming a firm, thoughtful line. Frisk again signed a few words, leaning closer to the flower in an attempt to hide what they were saying from you. The flower's eyes flickered to you again, annoyance tracing each line of his face. After many silent moments, you glaring down at the flower in threat, he finally spoke up. “Fine.” The flower dipped himself underground, disappearing. 

You stared at the ground in confusion, then moved your gaze to Frisk, who just stood up and turned back to face you with a proud smile. _'that was Flowey.'_ They signed. _'hes. . .A friend.'_

"Frisk," You frowned, watching them grin up at you while moving your hands, placing one on their head. "How do you know that-. .Flowey?" Frisk visibly winced at your words, smile faltering as they dropped their head to stare at their shoes. "Fris-"

“Oh!” 

You yelped, surprised at the new voice. Your hands moved quickly and grabbed Frisk, pulling them behind yourself, keeping them safe and away from yet another new looking creature.

“Such poor, innocent souls, I’m glad that creature left you alone!” The voice got closer and coming into view stood a rather tall goat lady. Her hands crossed over her heart, a sad yet calming faced overcoming her expression. Something about her reminded you of a mother. The women came closer to them, you stiffening up in caution and narrowing your eyes at her. "I do hope it does not return to harm you."

She stepped closer to you and you moved back, pushing Frisk to move with you. 

“Ah, don’t be afraid my child,” She gave you a heart warming smile and her hands dropped to fold in front of herself. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day so see if anyone has fallen down.” Her eyes followed your arms, spotting Frisk. “It seems there are two of you then, my poor children. I do hope you are alright.” 

Frisk tugged at your shirt, making you look back at them. They beamed up at you, signing something quickly. 

_‘She won’t hurt us, she’s safe.’_

“Please, come with me. I guide you through the catacombs.” You turned your attention back to Toriel, who smiled kindly at the both of you. Again, you glanced back at Frisk. They merely smiled up at you, taking your hand in theirs and eagerly pulled you closer to the goat monster. Toriel seemed pleased with this, smiling brightly down at Frisk as they grew closer to her. Frisk reached out, grabbing her giant, fluffy hand with a silent giggle. "Oh my! You are quite sweet my child." 

Again, she smiled at the siblings and you felt your tense shoulders relax. An unknown smile crossed your lips as you gazed up at the mother like monster, listening to her as she tould you both about 'puzzles' and 'monsters'. 

 

You decide to trust Frisk about her.


	3. Leaving the nice goat lady behind is much harder than it looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's best not to question why it's snowing underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologise for typos.

Toriel was a mother. Kind, caring, sweet, a good cook and funny. She lead Frisk and you through the catacombs, teaching you all of the ‘fun of the ruines’. At one point, however, she left. She claimed to have something she needed to do, then quickly excused herself and scurried off. Later you saw her at the end of the same hall, where she praised you two for your ‘independance’. 

After, the two of you were taught how to fight -basically complementing and laughing at a dummy- against other monsters. Toriel warned you of monsters who will attack and hurt you, saying that some monsters will be more scared of you than you will be of them, but claimed that with a little bit of kindness, they would leave you be. 

The experience with the fight; however, was a sensation you couldn’t explain.

A small, almost cartoon looking rosy pink heart floated from your chest. It illuminated the space around with the same pink color and pulsed like it was beating. You watched in fascination as it moved with you, gently gliding through the air and around the dummy. It felt as if a piece of you was missing, a hole in your chest and mind. It took a while to get the hang of, but eventually you learned that moving it was as easy as breathing, like an extension of your body. 

Toriel explained to you that the heart was your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. With it, you lived and she seemed absolutely vivid that your heart was a calming pink color. She explained to you that you should be careful and to never pull it from yourself. 

_If your SOUL takes damage, you take damage. You will feel the pain your SOUL feels, for it is you, my child._

You happily began chatting with the dummy. Frisk all too easily seemed to understand what to do, hugging the dummy in such an adorable way that you squeal subconsciously. When you had finished ‘talking’ to the dummy, your SOUL returned to your chest, disappearing with one last pulse. 

Toriel continued to lead you two deeper into the Ruins, where she once again excused herself. She had given you a -very old- phone, telling you that her number was in it and to call her if necessary. You waved her goodbye as the mother figure disappeared around a corner. 

She had treated you both so kindly. When you and Frisk saw her again, she apologized for leaving you two alone so suddenly. You and Frisk merely smiled at her, laughing when she became flustered and invited you both inside. 

The house was extremely homey. A feeling of welcome and comfort lingered in the air, the warm, sweet scent of butterscotch filled your nostrils and you sighed in slight content. The walls were a milky yellow color and few pieces of furniture littered around the home. Toriel lead you to a room, where Frisk happily jumped on a bed. 

_‘Stay here for the night,’ she insisted. ‘You both must be tired.’_

You denied at first, not wanting to intrude but your words fell on deaf ears when she gasped, hurrying down the hall at the smell of burning sweets. 

You smiled at her retreating form, silently moving into the room and shutting the door with a quiet click. 

“Shes such a kind person. .” You hummed softly, sitting on the same bed Frisk had crawled into. They turned to face you, beaming and nodding as they plopped down next to you on the bed. You ruffled their hair, causing them to grin wider -if possible- and wrap their small arms around your waist in a tight hug. You smiled, hugging them back while simultaneously plopping back on their bed.

Now laying on your back, Frisk snuggled up to your stomach once again and you stared up at the ceiling. You ran your fingers through their hair, listening as their breathing turned even and soft snores began to fill the room. Your smiled softened, vision going black as you to fell asleep: holding Frisk close. 

\---  
A soft, sleepy yawn woke you from your slumber, causing you to shift on the bed slightly. Your eyes opened slowly, vision blurry at first, and the ceiling came into view. You yawned, reaching up and rubbing at your eyes, pawing the sleepiness away. Another yawn broke the silence in the room and you moved your gaze to your abdomen. 

Frisk laid on you, their hands gripping your shirt between their smaller hands and their brown mop of hair stuck up in strange ways. You laughed lightly, running your fingers through their hair in a comforting manner. A noise left their nose, lifting their head up and looking at you with half lidded eyes. Frisk blinked slowly, drool hanging from their lip and dripping onto the pool of saliva they left on your shirt. 

As gross as it was, you couldn’t help but coo at their cuteness.

“Goodmorning.” You ran your fingers through their hair again and their mouth opened in another silent yawn. They waved their hand at you in a sleepy ‘goodmorning’ before pushing off you and rolling off the bed. You followed suit, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and stretching your back. After hearing a satisfying ‘pop’, you relaxed, the tension in your body dissipating. 

Frisk made a face at your back cracking, shivering visibly while shaking their head in disapproval. You merely chuckled, patting their head. 

“You feeling alright?” Frisk nodded at your question, pointing to the huge drool mark on your shirt before pointing to themself in question. You nodded, trying to hold back a snicker when embarrassment covered their face. 

_’I’m sorry, I didn’t know I would...drool.’_

You grinned, pushing yourself off the bed and ruffling their hair. “It’s not a problem, I’m sure it will dry up later. Now, how about we go find Toriel, hm?”

Frisk brightened up at your words, nodding and grabbing your hand as they began to scurry out of the room. You laughed, following them happily out of the room. 

Upon opening the door, the smell of cooking eggs wafted over you. You had no time to stand and smile; however, Frisk tugging you down the hall and to the source of the smell. You came to the kitchen, Toriel standing with her back to you. She hummed a soft tune, and you could hear the sizzling of the breakfast she was cooking. Frisk smiled at her, tugging your arm as to draw your attention. Looking down, you saw them sign: _’It smells good.’_ They grinned up at you, moving their hands to pat their stomach, causing you to chuckle and nod in agreement. 

“Oh! Children, you are awake,” Toriel’s voice came smooth and you turned your attention back to her. She had turned around, facing you and Frisk with two plates in her hands. Both plates were holding one cooked egg, something that resembled hashbrowns and a few pancakes. She was smiling fondly, eyes sparkling with joy to see you. Her happiness seemed to roll off her but it did more to make you feel saddened than happy. You forced a smile. “I’ve cooked breakfast. Come, eat.”

“Thank you.” You hummed out, walking to the family sized table with Frisk. You pulled a chair from the table for them, letting them crawl into their seat before pushing them in, then settling in yourself. Toriel set the plates of food down in front of either of you, then continued to make her own plate of food.

You noted that it was cooked snails. You shuddered. 

Breakfast was filled with joy and laughter, you listening to Toriel tell stories of the underground. She mentioned how froggets sometimes would get into small fights and say the silliest of things, which got them all ‘hopped out’. You couldn’t help but laugh at her terrible jokes too. Frisk sat in their seat, munching down on eggs and hashbrowns, listening and laughing along with you. 

At one point, they felt it necessary to tell a story about you to Toriel. 

_”[n a m e] had a bug crush on this one person.’_ they signed and Toriel rose a brow in amusement -catching you off guard that she understood sign language-. _’they would sit in their room singing songs and dancing around, but replaced the name of the person in the song with their crush’s name!’_ Frisked giggled silently as you went red, shaking your head in disbelief. 

“Thats enough-” You coughed, looking away with hot cheeks. “That was a long time. . ago?” The ending came out as a mutter, question in your tone. This caught Toriel’s attention, though she said nothing.

How long ago was that? Perhaps, a year? Maybe two? But Frisk remembered so it couldn't have been that long. Your brows furrowed and you tuned out the chatter of Toriel. 

There were a lot of things you couldn’t remember. Like if you had a family waiting for you back home, or if you were in a relationship. What was your job again? 

“Child?” Toriel’s voice came, laced in concern and snapping you from your thoughts. You smiled at her, shaking your head and setting the fork you held down. You pushed your chair out, standing from your seat and stepping to stand behind Frisk.

“Toriel . .Thank you for everything you have done for us. I can’t thank you enough for helping us, feeding us, being kind to us and giving us shelter.” Toriel smiled at you, pleased with your words. “But,” her face fell. “We. . .we need to leave. We need to go. . home. I’m sorry, Toriel.” You gave her a sad smile, hands settled on Frisk’s shoulders while you stood in front of her. She sat in her chair, eyes down casted at her unfinished plate of snails. Her nails -claws, maybe?- followed the curve of a snail shell. You sighed. “We need to get back home. . Please, tell us how.”

“Excuse me,” She suddenly stood up, causing you to take a step back in surprise. “I. .Have something to tend to.” And with that, she stepped past you two and left the room. 

You watched her go with a worried gaze, lips pulled into a sad frown. Your attention was pulled away from the doorway when Frisk tugged on your shirt, beginning to sign to you. 

_‘Let’s follow her.’_

You nodded at them, taking their hand and leaving the room to go after Toriel. When entering the next room, Frisk began to pull you towards and down the stairs. You followed post-haste, the both of you basically running down the stairs. At the end, you both came to face the long corridor. 

_‘We got to hurry.’_ Frisk signed one handed, tugging you harder. 

“How do you know she's down here, Frisk?” You questioned quietly and assumed that Frisk either didn’t hear you or was ignoring you. You frowned, brushing the question off for now and focused on following Toriel. 

By the time the both of you reached the end of the hallway, Toriel was already there. She stood in front of a giant, purple door, designed with some sort of symbol. Her back faced you and Frisk, your younger sibling squeezing your hand as you moved closer to her.

“Toriel-”

“You wish to know how to return ‘home’, correct?” She interrupted you. “Ahead of us lays the door of the ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground.” She let out a soft sigh, glancing over her shoulder to look at you sadly. “I’m going to destroy it.”

“What?” Your eyes widened at her words, squeezing Frisk’s hand once again. “Toriel, wait, please don’t!” 

“Please. . .go back upstairs, my children.” 

“Toriel, please. .” You slipped from Frisk’s grasp, walking closer to the kind women you had oddly became attached to throughout the span of a day. “We **need** to go home, we might have family members on the surface waiting, looking for us.” 

You tried to reason with Toriel. 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.” Her voice came out low, muttered under her breath. “I have seen it. Again and again and again. They come, they leave.” She turned around, facing you with a scowl. “They die.”

“We won’t die, Toriel.” You took more steps, smiling hopefully. “You taught us how to befriend other monsters, right? We can all be friends.” 

“You,” She began, straightening her posture. “Navie child. If you, either of you leave the Ruins, They, **Asgore** will kill you. Can’t you see? I am only _protecting_ you. We can be happy here, together. .” She smiled sadly. “As a family.”

You sighed, poster relaxing. She seemed so desperate for you to stay. If what she is saying is true, then it would probably be best to stay with her. But you couldn’t, you refused to sit back and wonder about the life you had above ground. You and Frisk had to get home. 

Did you even have a home? 

“. . .So be it.” Toriel’s smiled fell, turning into a serious facade. A tugging feeling pulled at your chest, and once again you saw your SOUL floating in front of you. Your fist clenched at the realization that Toriel had pulled you into a battle, breathing hitched for a moment when fire engulfed her white paws. A moment later, another heart appeared but red this time and emitting a much brighter red glow than your own. “Prove to me you are strong enough to protect yourselves.”

Toriel attacked without hesitation, sending a barrage of fireballs towards you and Frisk. 

Frisk dodged the attacks with ease, their SOUL moving in beautiful sync: as if it was dancing around the fire. You; however, fumbled. You moved your body to dodge the flames, all the while trying to prevent your SOUL from running into one as well. Being too focused on dodging the fire, you failed to notice you rosy pink SOUL fly right into a fireball. 

When Toriel had said it would hurt, you didn’t expect **this**.

Excruciating, burning pain flickered in your chest before spreading to the very tips of your fingers, a raspy gasp escaping your throat before your knees bucked out under you. 

You failed to see the hurt expression cross Toriel’s face. 

Frisk made a sound -a soft, muffled whine was the most they could ever do- of worry, looking at you in slight fear before turning back to Toriel. They waved their hands around, signaling ‘no’.

Again, Toriel sent a horde of magic fire towards you two, forcing you to move your SOUL and body weakly away from it. Though, you hadn’t had to do much to move this time. The fire was avoiding both the pink and red SOULS. 

“What are you doing?”

“I. . Won’t fight you, Toriel.” You gasped out, struggling to stand as Frisk ran to your side, helping you up. “We won’t fight you.” 

Frisk nodded eagerly, the both of you standing against the flames. Each time she attacked, you two stepped closer and her flames became weak, dim, slow. They avoided hitting you both. 

“What are you proving this way? Not fighting back? They will kill you!” Toriel seemed frustrated at you both, fist clenching. This time, the fire fell to the floor before it even reached you. “Do you truly wish to leave that bad?”

Determination flared in your stomach, you and Frisk pushing closer to the kind goat. Her stance faltered and if you squinted, you could see tears. 

“. . .Fine.” Her hand dropped to her side as you two came closer, stopping two feet away from the monster. “If you want to leave that badly, I will not stop you. But if you do go, do not ever return here again.” 

“Toriel. . “

She waved a paw, silencing you with a sad smile before kneeling and hugging the both of you. Her embrace was warm and welcoming, just like a mother's. Your SOUL had faded back into your chest and whatever pain you had once felt was now nothing but a tingling sensation. Your strength returned. 

“I hope you understand.”

Toriel left after that, pulling away from you two and quickly leaving the hall. You glanced back at her as she left, disappearing around a corner for the last time. 

Frisk tugged at your shirt, then pointed to the door. You nodded, walking up to it and placing your hands on its cold surface. The door was made of marble -you think-, cool and smooth under your fingertips. With a slight push, it swung open quietly, revealing a breathtaking snowy scene. The cold coiled around your body, sending shivers down your spine and preparing you for the frostbite you’re destined to get out there. 

Your hand grasped Frisk’s, and the both of you quickly escaped through the door, the purple marble sealing shut once you had gone through. 

 

You decide it’s best to not question why it’s snowing underground.


	4. Sans' jacket smells good and Frisk doesn't know when to stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forget about the fact Frisk knew Sans’ name before Papyrus had even said it.

“Damn, it’s really. . c-cold.” 

Your one free hand rubbed at your arm, trying to create friction and heat on the surface of your skin in order to keep warm. Your other hand held Frisk close to your side, also rubbing their back through their sweater to keep them warm as well since they seemed as equally cold as you did. Your eyes peered through the moonlit snowy night before you, taking cautious step after step and swerving your head around to look at the tall trees surrounding you. 

You felt like someone was watching you.

Taking another step, you spotted something lying on the ground not to far from you and squinted, though it did nothing to help detail it more. In fact, it only made it more blurry. Frisk seemed to giggle at your action and you smiled, shrugging at the failed attempt. “Had to try, r-right?” 

Frisk only let out more shaky laughter, their visible breath coming out in large puffs. You smiled again, holding them closer when you had noticed the small, black thing from before was closer. It was simply a large stick lying conveniently on the snow covered ground. You pulled Frisk to a stop, inspecting it and waving your foot over the stick in means to set off any traps that had possibly been set; however when nothing happened, you picked Frisk up. Cradling them in your arms in hopes to keep them warmer, you stepped over the stick.

It’s better to be safe than sorry. 

You didn’t set Frisk down after stepping over and they didn’t seem to mind. Their arms wrapped around your neck and they curled up in your arms, searching for a source of warmth within your arms. You smiled down at them, trudging forward with your trek. 

“Do you think anyone is o-out here?” You asked softly, looking down at Frisk as they signed in reply. 

_’I don’t think anyone would be out in this cold.’_

You laughed. “We a-are.”

Frisk pouted at your words, signing again. _’we don’t have a choice._

“Truuuee,” You hummed happily, shivering again before the sound of cracking and splitting erupted from behind you, causing your heart to leap to your throat. You spun on your heel, holding Frisk tighter than before as you scanned the area you just walked through. Your attention was drawn to the stick you had stepped over, it now lying snapped in two large pieces with several smaller ones littering around it. 

Someone was following you. 

You stood still for many quiet moments before turning back around and walking at a normal pace. It did little for your heart, however. You didn’t want to alarm the stalker -maybe stalkers?- , they might take action if you run, so slow steps were the best. Besides, your back was facing them, so you’d take whatever hit they sent at you and Frisk would stay safe.

You began coming up to a sort of bridge looking thing with beams running across it at odd angles. The beams were thick, but to wide apart to prevent anything from not going through. 

You began to pick up speed. 

“ **h u m a n s.** ” You yelped, stopping in your tracks, standing just before the bridge like structure. Frisk’s hands gripped at your shirt and they looked up at you in worry, making you shake your head slightly at them. 

“D o n ‘t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e a t a n e w p a l?” The voice was low, gruff and hollow, sending shivers down your spine. “T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”

You don’t know what made you do it, but you did. Slowly, you turned around to face the stranger, having to look up just slightly at the being who was maybe 2 inches taller than yourself. By now you were shaking, holding Frisk tight and swallowing a lump in your throat. Your eyes flickered down to the outstretched, skeleton hand before and pure horror pumped through your veins. 

But what if they, if **IT** got angry that you didn’t obey? 

With another gulp, you slowly moved one of your hands out, taking the -oddly warm and slightly soft- hand into your own. 

 

_PPPPPPPpppppfpfpfffffffttthhhhhh_

Laughter, happy laughter filled the air as you hand was gently shook up and down. The light from whatever was illuminating this place seemed to react to the fart noise, and the perpetrator was shown. 

You nearly had another heart attack. 

“The ‘ol whoopee cushion in the hand trick, that never gets old.” The skeleton grinned down at you, white pinpricks that substituted for eyes watching you in amusement. Frisk to shook in your arms, weather from the cold or from laughter was beyond you, as for you; however, you were still quite frightened. Pulling your hand away from his -you assumed it was a he since his voice was low pitched- and went back to cradling Frisk close, watching the monster and stepping away slightly. He seemed to notice your frightful exterior, his gaze softening for a moment on you before going back to wide, playful holes. “Hey, pal. Calm down, I ain’t gonna’ hurt ‘ya.” 

You watched him closely, eyes narrowing at his as your hunched yourself to cover Frisk. His eyes flickered to the mute child in your arms, widening slightly as he shoved his hand back in his pockets. He sighed, still grinning, and looked back up at you. 

“Look, pal, I ain’t a bad guy. If I was, don’t ‘ya think i woulda’ hurt ‘ya way back there? When you had first came through those doors? Waitin’ for you to get here was just for some comedic effect, I swear, I won’t hurt you or the kid.” 

Something in you pulled towards him, you first think it’s your SOUL and he’s about to battle you, but the sensation is. Different. 

**You decide to trust the skeleton.**

Sighing softly, you relaxed, straightening your posture out and giving him a meek smile. “Sorry,” You begin. “It’s just. .We were warned that monsters would, uhh, hurt us out here. I didn’t want. .” You trail off but the monster seems to understand, nodding. 

“Don’t worry ‘boutit, I mean, I AM supposed to be watching out for humans down here.” You stiffen again and he quickly adds, “But I’m to lazy for all that work, plus, you seem like a nice pair of people. Now, my brother is a human hunting FANATIC.” He seems to exaggerate the word, “. . .infact, I think that’s him over there.” 

You let out a sound similar to a whine, turning your head to look in the direction the man had been looking in. 

“Quickly, through these bars, I can hide ‘ya somewhere.” The skeleton makes shooing motions with his hands and you quickly obey the seemingly friendly monster, turning and hurrying your way across the snow with the monster. You both speed walk in the same direction his brother was supposed to be coming in, however a sentry station quickly catches your attention. “Behind the sentry station, quick.” 

You nod to the monster, rushing through the snow and ducking into the warm, wooden structure. A small heater in the corner it keeping it warm and you take the chance to huddle up to it with Frisk. 

They tug at your sweater, making you look down at them. _’Sans seems nice, right? I think it’s okay to trust him._

You smile at Frisk, nodding agreement. “Yeah,” you whisper. “He seems friendly, like Tori.” 

Suddenly, the sound of loud footsteps and crunching snow draws your attention away from Frisk and you both quite down. “Sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S SUP, BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

You had to cover your mouth to hold back the laughter in your throat. His voice sounds like a cartoon character from somewhere, but you can’t recall what character or from where.

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

“Cleaning out my station, it’s pretty clean now, you wanna look?” 

The laughter in your throat dies quickly at his words and you shoot a look to Frisk. They look equally worried but put a finger to their lips anyways. You hold them tighter and move closer to the heater, holding your breath.

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!? I WANT TO BE READY!”

“I think my station may get you to a **warmer** spot in your search.”

You can’t see it, but you can hear the grin in his voice, and as angry as you want to be for him trying to sell you out, you still smile at his joke. 

“SANS! STOP GOOFING AROUND! ALL YOU DO IS SIT HERE AND BOONDOGGLE ALL DAY! I MUST BE THE ONE, I **WILL** BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

“I’m sure my station will help ‘ya, bro.”

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!”

“Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work done today. . a skele-TON.”

You roll your eyes at the terrible pun, but giggle softly at it with Frisk. Sans couldn’t possibly hurt you, not with his priority being to tell jokes and pull pranks all the time. 

“UGH!” You can practically hear the so called ‘Papyrus’ through his arms up in disarray. “SANS!”

“C’mon, you’re smiling~”

“I KNOW, AND I HATE IT!. . .WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION.”

“Wow, seems like you’re really working yourself down to the **bone**.”

You heard Papyrus sigh, giggling a bit harder now at the second pun. “I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES NOW, AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE. .” he paused. “BACKBONE INTO IT. NYHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH!!”

And with that, the sound of stomping boots filled the air. You set Frisk down and got on your knees, peeking over the stop of the station. Sans glanced at you, winking and putting up his index finger. Not a second sooner, Papyrus came zooming back in and you quickly ducked back down, listening as he threw in another “NYEH!!” before dashing off again. You waited a few more minutes this time, then peeked again. 

Sans was walking towards you now, grinning like normal and nodding you an ‘okay’ for you to come out of hiding. Now with the okay, you stood, Frisk standing too, and grinned up at the skeleton. “That was your brother?”

“Yeah, he’s super cool, right?” 

You nodded, laughing at the memory of their conversation. “Very cool! From what I could hear, he’s a real nice guy.” Sans seemed satisfied with your reply, nodding at your words. “And you,” He rose a brow bone, making a face of question. “Are quite _humerus_ ”

Sans goes quiet at your joke for several long moments and you glance down at Frisk is worry. They have a face that says ‘are you kidding me’ when you look at them before they slap a hand to their forehead with a inaudible sigh. 

“Nice one,” Sans suddenly cuts in, causing you to jump and look at him. He’s grinning more than before, it looks less stressed now, and his stance is much more relaxed. “Tibia honest, I thought you weren’t gonna like my jokes after the whole whoopee cushion act.” He lets out a soft chuckle, running his hand over his skull as you smile up at him. 

There’s more pulling at your chest but you brush it off. 

“Anyways,” he coughed, looking away from you for a moment. “I’d hate to ask you this but, could you play along?” 

“Play along?” You raise a brow at him, your hand moving to grab Frisk’s hand and pull them close. “What do you mean?”

“Well, ‘ya see my brother has been a bit down lately. . .I think seeing a human would really set his spirits up.” He turned his pinpricks back to you. “And don’t worry, he ain’t dangerous, even if he did try to hurt you, I’ll protect ‘ya,” He winked at you and your hand became a sudden clammy. 

“I. . .uhh. . “ You muttered, suddenly washed over with nervousness. Your eyes darted down, looking at Frisk. They stared up at you for a second. Then, they grinned playfully, signing. 

_’you already have a crush on Sans?’_

“whAT!?” You choke, cheeks erupting in red before you began to choke on saliva. Frisk giggled silently and Sans looked between you too with a confused face, his head moving to the side. Then, he moves forward and pats your back gently, trying to help you catch your breath. 

After several heavy breaths, you glance up at Sans and give him a thanks, running a hand through your hair as you shoot a glare to Frisk. They giggle. “Yeah, we’ll play along. Papyrus seems like a really. . .nice friend.” 

“Great, and uhh, thanks a million, pal.” He runs his hand over his skull again, looking away from the two of you as you quickly move out from behind the sentry station. “I’ll be up ahead if you need me, alright?”

“Alright, be safe.” You gave him a smile and a small wave, then turned to continue walking down the path Papyrus’ boot prints had made. You get about five steps away before you shiver, rubbing your arms again. Frisk tugs on your shirt, you assume they noticed your shivering, and you glance down at them.

_’we should hurry and find a place to-’_

Their signing was cut off when you felt a large, heavy weight being placed on your shoulders. On instinct, you grabbed hold, your fingers curling into the warmth of the large fluffy jacket. You turned your head just enough to see Sans walking away, his hands shoved into his basketball shorts and white t-shirt being rustled by the wind. 

You noted that he looked less. . .big boned without the jacket. 

“Thank you!” You called to his back, earning a wave from the skeleton before you turned your attention back to the trail ahead. A content sigh left your lips at the heat embedded into the blue jacket, slipping your arms in and nuzzling your chilled nose and cheeks into the fur. 

It smelt like ketchup and pine trees. Odd combination, but seemed to fit Sans. 

Frisk giggled at your happy face, watching with care filled eyes as you melted into his jacket. Then, they tugged on your hand and began to pull you along, grinning ear to ear and letting the swelling in their chest over take their emotions. You smiled down at them, gripping their hand and walking beside them

 

You forget about the fact Frisk knew Sans’ name before Papyrus had even said it.


	5. Doggo has no chill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to give up.

Your hand gripped Frisk’s tightly, nose nuzzling into the warm fur of Sans’ jacket. You two had been trudging through the falling snow for a good few minutes and Sans jacket did little to nothing to help keep you warm. At least your bottom half and face, that is. Your arms and torso were quite toasty, if you had to be honest.

 

“H-How are you not co-cold?” Your voice cracked in the cold, hand squeezing Frisk’s smaller one when a short draft blew, ruffling the both of your hairs. Frisk squeezed your hand back but otherwise did nothing to respond to you. “Seriously! You don’t have anything real to protect you from the cold, and that sweater must be soaked by now. .”

 

Frisk shot a wide grin your way, shaking their head and waving their hand in a ‘no’ manner. You scowled at them, brows furrowing and lips pressing into a firm line. They only giggle silently. You huffed.

 

“SO,” the booming voice caught you off guard, causing you to jerk yourself harshly and stepping back. The heel of your foot caught something and you went plummeting to the ground, Frisk being dragged with. Your butt broke the fall -there being enough snow to cushion it- and Frisk toppled into your lap. “AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-”

 

Your short circus act seemed to catch the attention of the two skeleton brothers. They both turned their head to look and the much taller one gaped at you in amazement. You blinked, watching as he snapped his head to Sans, Sans doing the same to him, then back to you. This continued for a while -it would be a lie to say you didn’t smile at the innocence of the scene- and Sans and the other, Papyrus?, ended up spinning around till their eye sockets landed on your perfectly. Then, they whipped around, Papyrus throwing an arm over Sans’ shoulder and leaning down.

 

“SANS! OH MY GOD, IS THAT- IS THAT A HUMAN?”

 

The two glanced over their shoulders and you caught sight of the wink Sans tossed your way.

 

“Nah, I think that’s a rock.”

 

You made a face while Frisk’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, your eyes moving down to look at the rock in front of you. Probably what tripped you. You smiled again.

 

“OH,” Papyrus sounded disappointed, straightening himself up with a soft -loud- sigh.

 

“Hey, what’s that behind the rock?” Sans spoke up. Papyrus made a noise of confusion, glancing behind himself again. Your eyes locked with his eye sockets and he gasped.

 

“OH MY GOD!!” He grinned widely, turning to Sans again. “IS. . .IS THAT A HUMAN?”

 

You chuckled lowly at his sorry excuse for a ‘whisper’, gleefully watching as Sans looked at you, then back at his brother. “Yes.”

 

“OH MY GOD!!!” The excitement in his voice got louder -if possible- and he stuck a proud pose. “SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ALLOW ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD NOW! I’LL BE SO- POPULAR! POPULAR!! POPULAR!!!” The skeleton was practically squealing in joy. Then, he turned around, facing you, with his hands on his hip -bones?-

 

“Ahem!” He actually said ‘ahem’. “HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU AND YOU WILL THEN BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL. THEN-. . .I’M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER. BUT IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE TO FACE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He struck another pose, laughing boisterously before dashing off.

 

You smiled at his disappearing form, Frisk pushing himself off you and helping you up. You thanked them, patting the rest of the snow off your body. Your butt and legs were wet now, making your pants stick to your skin.

 

“Well, that went well.” Sans chuckled to himself, pinprick of eyes scanning the area before landing on the two of you. “Thanks, pal.”

 

You smiled, shaking your head while Frisk snatched your hand up in theirs. “It’s not a problem, He seems really nice.”

 

“Yeah, my brother is pretty cool.” He grinned -but wasn’t he always grinning- down at you. “Welp, I better go catch up to ‘em. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.” He gave you wave, then turned and wandered into the woods.

 

You couldn’t help but furrow your brows in curiosity, though Frisk tugged on your arm, pulling you from your thoughts. The two of you continued down the snowy path, you shivering and Frisk trying to hurry it along. You had came across a sentry station, no doubt belonging to Papyrus, and laughed at the words scribbled on the front. A few monsters also jumped out at you both, but in the end, each one was spared and deemed a friend. A little ways after, you came to another sentry station.

 

“What’s this?” You muttered, pulling Frisk over to a sign.

 

_Absolutely NO MOVING!!!_

 

“What?” You looked down to Frisk, who shrugged their shoulders. You shrugged back. The two of you moved to continue walking, Frisk taking slower steps.

 

“What was that!” Something barked and you halted in your spot. Frisk froze as well, squeezing your hand. “Did something move? I can only see things that move. . .” The creature, a dog, slowly popped it’s head out from the sentry station, eyes darting across the area. “If something was moving, like a human, I’ll make sure it never moves again.”

 

You swallowed hard, eyes flickering to the dual blade the dog held tightly in his hands. You slowly pulled Frisk closer, moving them behind yourself.

 

“Hey, what-” You jerk forward slightly, watching as Frisk’s SOUL moves towards the dog. Your SOUL stays still, eyes wide in horror with the mutt freaks.

 

“It Moved!” He howls with excitement, hopping over his sentry station and sending slash after slash to Frisk’s SOUL. You give a shocked cry, your own SOUL flying towards Frisk’s -which has gone still- and knocking it out of the way. The dogs blade slash across your SOUL and a burst of fiery hot pain engulfs your chest.

 

You gasp in pain, hands moving to your now bleeding chest and attempting to stop the bleeding. It’s deep, deep enough to draw a lot of blood, but not deep enough to kill. You will bleed out; however, which means you needed to act quickly.

 

“Frisk-” You look towards your younger sibling, blinking the beginning haze away from your vision. Frisk gave a look of horror before turning back to the dog and dashing towards it. “No.”

 

Your world is spinning. Frisk is but a blur now and you’re losing feeling. You feel hot, yet cold and sticky. Something is keeping your chest warm -the blood, you have to remind yourself- and you take a wobbly step towards Frisk. Whatever they did stopped the dog, who slid back into his sentry station with happy barks.

 

“I’ve been pet!”

 

Frisk is running to you now but you can’t seem to stand any more. Or you thought so. Your hair moved like it was falling and your knees bucked from underneath you. Something held you up, though, long and hard sticks under your armpits before gently setting you down on the snowy ground.

 

“Friiss..” You're muttering their name now, eyes blinking some more -but you can’t seem to clear the blackness this time-. You see blurry brown hair and a towering black shadow. Frisk is signing something, but it’s all too fast and blurry for you to understand. You can see them look up to the shadow, and the shadows white head nod.

 

Loud static plays in your ears and you groan, eyes closing. It hurt. It all hurt. The static, the bleeding, thinking and breathing. It all hurt.

 

You decide to give up, letting your consciousness slip.


End file.
